Vogue Vongola!
by LP4E
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young, homeless college grad with a future destined for failure (or so says almost everyone he's ever met), but one day while napping, a man with a fedora comes up to him and suddely claims he's going to make him a world famous model...well money is money. Ooc!Tsuna, model!AU and female!Guardians/others
1. A predicament

_**LP4E**_

_**Chapter 1: A predicament**_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was in a predicament.<p>

In his last twenty four years of life, he has made many decisions and choices that has lead to this day, this hour, this minute, and this second. Throughout the years he has been called many renditions of a idiot, a loser and so on. Tsuna was plenty smart, but with his no control of balance and his personality (which was viewed to be delinquent and trash like, as a certain baboons ass named Nezu so eloquently stated) he had ended up in a position that was less than savory.

He was homeless.

Yes the nightmare of anyone in the middle class and above has become a reality to our main character. How you ask? Well, he was just lazy. He could've gave a damn in school and become pristine smart trophy of Namichu, but on the other hand being the lazy infamous black sheep sounded much more appealing (especially when it annoyed the old farts that had the gall to lecture him about respect and immediately try to humiliate him afterwards). As it turns out, people didn't take well to his attitude so they spread a little rumor about him that went along the lines of "Sociopathic trouble making gang member that would rob you dead if he got the chance." (It didn't help that his mother was an actual Yakuza boss who'd been feared in Namimori in her yester years.) College had been a breeze, it was just the jobs that'd been a bitch.

Tsuna got fired from each and every job he'd ever had for either being to clumsy and breaking everything, punched a douche in the face for disrespecting him, or for his reputation. The longest had been at a daycare. (he still didn't know how he got canned from that, probably the fact that no one wanted a possible gang member teaching their babies Mary had a little lamb.) As the canings increased the job offers decreased until he became some what infamous in the work department. The money also decreased as well leaving the young man penniless, which left the land lords rentless, which led him homeless.

Yes, Sawada was in deep shit indeed, but what could he do? He couldn't ask his mother since the...accident happened, his father (whoever the hell he was) was out of the question, and he had no other relatives to fall back on so he was just a lonely boy in a big world.

Sighing the brunet man stood up from the curb his was sitting at and began to walk through the park. The bright, warm, sunny, atmosphere seemed to taunt the man as children ran around and played happily and the birds chirped. Half lidded chocolate brown eyes surveyed the lush green fields bordely as he searched for a nice shady place to take a nap. All that thinking about living on the streets made his brain sleepy.

A little later Tsuna found the perfect place to crash and he laid down enjoying the peaceful whispers of wind and distant shouts of voices.

One thought echoed in his mind as sleep began blanket him.

What do I do Now?

And not a few moments later, in the form of squeaky voice, were his problems were all solved almost that very moment.

"Ciaossu~!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And done! I have no idea where this idea came from. I was just sitting there looking at fanfiction when suddenly BAM! IDEA! WRITE IT! So the idea of Tsuna and female guardiansco. being models was born. I'm actually really excited to do this since I've been drawing a blank for my other KHR fic.**_

_**Anyway, please review, favorite, PM whatever and I'll see you soon! (I might update the next chapter soon. Also can you guess who will be genderbend?)**_

_**BYE~!**_


	2. The best model in the world?

_**LP4E**_

_***Does a little happy dance~* I'm so happy! (Can't you tell?) The first chapter has gotten some positive feedback and every time I saw a notification about someone favoriting it made me smile goffily and maybe creepily! So enough with my celebrating here's a new chapter!**_

_**Chapter 2: The best model in the world?**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the man nonchalantly drinking a espresso with his usual blank expression (though it look even more blank if that was possible).<p>

"Eh?"

Lets rewind a bit. Tsuna was thinking about his whole "I'm-homeless-and-now-I-probably-have-to-sell-my-body-on-the-streets." problem when he gave up and decided to sleep in the park. Before he could take a nap, a squeaky voice rang in his eardrums shattering the sleep that almost claimed his mind. His chocolate-brown eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses opened, to gaze dully at the **GROWN** **MAN** that stood smirking down at him. He was tall with black curly sideburns and black obsidian eyes. He wore a suit and a fedora with an orange stripe. The mysterious man exuded an aura that yelled "I'm like, really really important and dangerous so like don't mess with me or like it will be your like worse nightmare."

Honestly Tsuna had no idea how to react so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Either your balls haven't dropped or your screwing with me."

The mans dark smirk that promised pain widen a bit. "I get that first impression a lot. Want to know what happen to the people who said it?" He asked in a now deeper voice.

"Maybe."

"Let's just say they aren't the clever smart asses they thought they were."

The brunet just stared. "I'm fucked aren't I?"

"Not unless you refuse my invitation."

"...Eh, got nothing better to do..."

And so there they were, drinking coffee in silence at a café across the park that was now Tsuna's new home.

The sawada boy immediately cut to the chase. "Okay. So we're at the café, mind if I ask why we are at the café or better yet, who the hell you are?"

The fedora man took a long sip from his drink and put down the cup smirking. He then pulled out a card and handed it to the other.

"Manager and model trainer, Reborn! from Vongola studios?" Read out the boy giving a curious stare at the other.

Reborn gave a small nod, the permanent smirk still on his face. "One of the worlds greatest managers and trainer mind you."

"Vongola Studios." Tsuna said out load again. Now he may have never gave a crap about the fashion industry, but even he heard about this company. They were one of the top most popular and strongest modeling agencies there is. If you got a job here you were set, even being the janitor was a good offer.

"So what does the ever so greatest manager in the world from Vongola studios want with wittle ol' me?" inquired the young man still not getting what this man wanted with him.

"I'm here to offer you a job." Said Reborn sitting up in his seat. Tsuna stared at the man nonchalantly drinking a espresso with his usual blank expression (though it look even more blank if that was possible).

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah I did, but I don't understand. Job? As what, the janitor?, valet?, monkey boy?"

"As a model."

...

Silence was all that greeted the statement. Tsuna, though his face was blank, inwardly stared incredulously at the dark-haired man who still had that damn smirk upon his features. "...Are you blind or something?

"On the contrary I have perfect 20/20 vision and then some."

"Well then did you like, I don't know, hit your head on something?"

"Nope perfect health and mind."

"What the hell? You want me, Sawada **DAME**-Tsuna, Infamous clumsy delinquent who couldn't hold a job for more than a month, become a model for one of the most powerful companies in the world?"

"Correction. To become the **WORLDS BEST** model. If your under my teachings you'll be more rich the Oprah."

"...Okay I'm in."

"I knew you would say that."

"Just one more question though?"

"Will I have to crossdress?"

"Yes."

"...Okay I can start tomorrow."

"I also knew you would say that."

"Mazel tov! Now I just need you to sign your sou-name here than the deal is set." Explained the man pulling out a contract and a pen out of nowhere.

"Hm~Maybe I shouldn't do this." Thought Tsuna, but the **"DO AS I COMAND!"** aura that his possible future manager was exuding held no place for arguments.

Sighing, the man took the pen and signed the paper. Reborn looked approvingly at the paper and put it in his suit, before standing up. "Nice doing business with you Dame-Tsuna. We'll keep in touch." And then he left leaving his new model to his own devices.

"I feel as if I just sold my soul to the devil...ha~..a model huh? Well beats being a male stripper..kinda."

Sawada grabbed his luke warm cup of coffee and gulped it down. He slammed the cup down, revealing a smirk of his own. "Well, let's see what Vongola has in store for me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so the beginning of Tsuna's much more eccentric life begins! I don't feel satisfied with this chapter and might redo it soon. Also I know these chapters are short, but the next one will be longer Promise! Please review, favorite, PM, whatever to your fancy and see you soon!<strong>_

_**BYE!**_


	3. Ghost of a Friend

_**LP4E**_

_***LP4E slowly walks out on to the stage* H-Hey everyone! Long time no see. I would like to appologize for the late update, but at least it's not as late as my KHR:Birth one! (Speaking of which I should update that aswell) ANyway fair warnig! I have literally been working on this thing over the past weeks so if it looks weird or reads akwardly I appologize! (Also I read two or three review about the last chapter about how they felt sorry for Reborn and how Tsuna's homeless problem was just a plan. I'm not sure that happened, but at least I can guarantee that these two will be pissing each other off a lot and it's going to be good. **_

_**SO~Now that thats's out of the way let's get to the chapter already!**_

_**HAJIME!**_

_**Chapter 1: Ghost of a Friend**_

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Kyoko and her boyfriend, Kensuke Mochida where walking down the busy streets of Namimori. While Mochida was busy boasting about how he was so totally gonna kick ass at the fashion show at his job, Kyoko just tunned him out and focused on the prospect of getting to her favorite bakery and getting two slices of delicious shortcake. Unfortunately, Since both where in their own little world they did not notice that the light at the cross walk turned green and cars were already moving...and that the orangette was already in the street.<p>

What happened next was a blur. Kyoko's day dream was broken by the sound of a loud honk. Se turned her head and stared wide eyed at the incoming car. Her body stopped functioning. Her brain couldn't send out the signals quickly enough. For her heart to start up, for her body to move out the way, for her hearing to work again. Only one train of thought bloomed in her head in frantic urgency like flashing neon red lights.

"I'm going to die!..."...Then the scenery changed. The car that she saw was now a group of people and her boyfriend with ashen faces and gapping mouths. It was then she felt warm, like a blanket was wrapped around her. As her mind was slowly beginning to boot back up, the orangette realized that she was leaning on a soft broad chest which lead to her realizing that she was being held in a vice like grip by a man who had his hand on the back of her head and arm around her waist.

"Are you all right?" Asked the man softly in her ear making her blush a little. "U-Un!" The unknown man sighed in what could have been relief and began to stand up taking Kyoko up with him. Finally having the chance to look at her savior, The young woman looked up on wobbly legs at the man only to have her breath cut short.

"...T...Tsuna-kun?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at the strawberry blonde in front of him in concealed confusion, until recognition and something undefinable flashed in his eyes. "Ah. Hime-san."

The Sasegawa girl was shocked to see her old friend after so many years. They met in middle school when she was being harassed by some guys and Tsuna came and beat them up. Kyoko had heard about the boys reputation so she was surprised when he came up and asked if she was alright. She nodded dumbly and he smiled softly making her heart skip a beat. After that they got along and soon became friends. Her friend, Hano, became friends with Tsuna because he was one of the monkeys he could tolerate while her sister Rio thought he was a EXTREMLY nice guy and tried to make the boy join the boxing club not that she had any success.

After the incident in the middle of their second year of high school, The Sawada boy disappeared without a single goodbye. They were all worried about him and searched almost all of Namimori, but had no luck. Naturally seeing your friend who basically disappeared was shocking. A multitude of emotions swirled around in her heart. Happiness, anger, betrayal, and relief all rolled up in one. She felt like crying, but instead settled for giving him a tight embrace. "You have a lot of explaining to do Mr." She whispered.

Tsuna sighed knowing that it was going to be a looong day, but knew that she had every right to an explanation. The two stayed in that position for awhile until a annoyed coughed brought them back to earth. "AHEM!"

Turning, two pairs of eyes (along with the spectators) gazed at a scowling forgotten boyfriend.

"Um if you don't mind. I would like to see if my girlfriend is all right so if you could just-..."

Tsuna slowly blinked at Mochida as the gears in his brain started turning slowly. He had seen this man before, but from where?...and that's when is hit him.

The scowl, the attitude, the arrogant douchery he heard spewing out of his mouth earlier before Kyoko almost got hit. It all came back to him like a fart cloud.

The Sawada boy lifted his arm that was around Kyoko's waist, pointed at Mochida, and said the nick name for his past schoolmate loud enough for all the people around them to hear it."

"Ah!...It's the Kendo bitch..."

Comical silence was all that answerd that statement.

* * *

><p>After that Tsuna and Kyoko were sitting on a park bench that was under a nice shady tree. They just sat in silence, but both knew that one of them were going to have to say something sooner or later.<p>

Kyoko sat there fidgeting in her seat trying to find words to say. Of course she had plenty, but they just couldn't come out. Before she could say anything though, Tsuna breaks the silence.

"I'm...sorry..."

"Eh!?"

"I know you must be pissed at me for just disappearing like that, hell i'd be surprised if you weren't, and I know that a simple "I'm sorry" isn't going to excuse what i've done, but...all I can really say is...i'm sorry...I am so honestly and painfully sorry that words can not express how shitty I feel right now, but I just couldn't stay here...not here...there were too many memories of **_her _**here...I...I had to go..somewhere...anywhere but here." By this Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes hiding everything from the world. The pain, sorrow, and guilt that surely were swirling in his brown orbs were hidden, but Kyoko knew. She knew his pain...how it felt to lose a mother...she knew it all.

The strawberry blonde wrapped her small pale hand around the brunnet's larger shaky one and squeezed it tightly.

"Stupid Tsu-kun..."

The trembles in Sawada's body ceased...and his hand returned the harsh yet comforting grip.

* * *

><p>Reborn was walking down the glamorous halls of Vongola Studios like the boss ass bitch he was when the voice of his migraines rang in his ears.<p>

"Yo Reborn Kora!" Collonello called out happily smacking his "friends" in the back "gently". Collonello, like Reborn, was also a manager, but only a manager in training. He was currently being trained by a spartan woman named Lal Milch, but in his eyes, the woman was a angle! Reborn smirked evilly and pulled out his gun as a greeting to his lovely friend. The blonde raised his hand defensively and laughed. "Hey hey! Do you have a permit for that kora!?"

"Do you?" Retorted Reborn with (you guessed it!) a smirk, aware of the mans "toy guns". Collonello smirked as well. "Touché."

The two walked down the rest of the halls, when the blond man noticed some files in his companions (if you could call him that...lets just say rival's) hands. "Oi whats that kora?" The brunnet smirked and pulled out a picture...a picture of Sawada Tsunayoshi. The man stared curiously at the photo. "Huh? Who's that?"

"This, my idiotic, annoying, uncouth friend (HEY!), is the future number one worlds best model."

"Ha~!? That guy!? He looks more like a twig to me."

The sadistic mans smirk grew wider at this. "Yes he does, and more useless thank one too, but when i'm done with him, even death people will know his name."

The blue eyed man felt a bit sorry for the poor sap who fell into the "Reborn Spider Web" once you get caught in that there's no escaping.

Soon the two made there way to the front office where a pretty pink haired woman sat reading a magazine. When she heard the approaching foot steps she looked up only to squeal in glee when her eyes landed and the fedora wearing man.

"Reborn my love~!" She declared loudly jumping up from her seat and embracing the man.

"Ciaossu Bianchi. I have another one for you." Greeted Reborn handing the love struck woman a application with a smirk. (Will his face ever get stuck like that?)

Bianchi nodded resolutely as she skipped back to her desk and started typing on her computer at the speed of light.

Collonello, once again confused, decided to voice out his question. "Another one kora? Another one of what?"

The other male gave his trademark smirk. "Why another application to the Vongola debut show of course. It's about time for my new dame student to stop lazing around and go out into the world.

_**And DONE! Please Favorite, Review, Follow, Whatever you want to do and i'll see you soon! (And yes I decided to make Hana a boy and Ryohei a girl!)**_


	4. Welcome back!

_**Hello~! I am back and quicker this time! A guest reviewer named Alicia Lalla kindly notified me about how the last chapter was as awkward as I feared, so I might change it to flow smoother sooner or later. As for the rest, Thank you for the reveiws, favorites, and follows! (You are all to kind \(T-T)/) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**(I do not own KHR!)**_

_**Chapter 4: Welcome back!**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sleeping on the sofa in Kyoko's apartment after a very emotional heartwarming reunion last night...an by emotional heartwarming i mean a night full physical pain.<p>

After they left the park, the two young adults made their way to Kyoko's apartment. Before Tsuna took even a step outside and big black blur shot out of the door and slammed the man into the ground. Looking up, brown eyes met the watery angry eyes of Miura Haru, a friend that they met in middle who went to a different school. She would always come to his house wearing weird but very good costumes or cosplay. She had changed over the years. Her brown hair was significantly shorter and her features had changed from cute little girl to pretty woman.

Following close behind were two more figures who revealed themselves as Kurokawa Hano and Sasegawa Rio. Hano hadn't changed all that much, except that his used to be long black hair that was in the ponytail was cut short, his now very icy glaring eyes along with his face grew sharper and (Tsuna was not afraid to admit it) sexier, and of course he grew taller.

Rio, on the other hand hadn't changed at all except for the assets that where effected during "The horrors of puberty~!". Her stark white pixie cut hair was still the same along with her grey eyes, and extreme smile (Which in Tsuna's opinion was a bit more blood thirsty than he remembered)

**"Yo, monkey. Long time no** **see."** Hano greeted in a very calm pissed off voice. **"How have you been?"**

**"Hahi~? Tsuna-kun~!"** Haru drawled Haru in a venomous yet sweet voice **"It's been so long~!"**

**"Sawada!"** Shouted Rio with a wide, dazzling, frightening smile. **"Let's have a spar! Just like old times!"**

Dame-Tsuna could only stare in horror as death in the form of his friend literally loomed over him. he didn't even have the chance to scream when they pounced.

The youngest Sawada sister could only stand and sigh as she watched her big sister and friends beat up the brunnet, she could see this coming a mile a way. She had called up Hano about Tsuna when he was using the bathroom at the park, when he suddenly disconnected the call. Kyoko realized what she had done, but couldn't take it back now.

"besides." A small voice in the back of her mind said. "He's deserves a good smacking for making us worry like that." The strawberry blond nodded with her inner voice as she continued to watch the death of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

After that, some tears (courtesy of Haru), death threats (courtesy of Hano) and some hearing damage (Obviously a gift from Rio) the five of went inside of the apartment and proceeded to get shit faced.

While they were having their welcome back party, Tsuna began to catch up on eight lost years. Rio and Hano were married (That made Tsuna spit out his beer. That was something he never thought he would hear **EVER**). She was a professinal boxer who was a lightweight champion fighting in the MALE circuit while he was a very well off and well-known lawyer. Haru was a fashion designer who owned a costume and clothing shop and even had her own brand called Athena which was very popular among girls. Kyoko was a part-time model who modeled Haru's clothing. She was quite popular in Japan, but that he already knew since he saw her on couple of different magazines from his travels.

When they asked what he had been doing, The Sawada boy recounted his exciting adventures he had in America (like how he and a couple of guys had a "Hangover" moment, and lost their friend Naruto Uzamaki in Las Vegas or when they got stuck in the mall after it closed and they foiled a burglary. This elicited a skeptical response but when he showed them a video of him and five other guys on the news with five people in black clothes being pushed into police cars in front of a huge mall that changed their mind real quick) for the first four years and the other four years he spent in Japan trying (and failing) to keep a job for more than a week.

Soon the two married couple and Haru left because they had either work or training tomorrow. After that Tsuna helped Kyoko clean up and he crashed on the couch force (since when he said that he was just going to sleep in a tree with the squirrels, the girl immediately insisted he stayed here)

Soon it was morning and the rays of warm golden sunlight and chirping birds awakened the man in a Disney princess film fashion. As he stretched and yawned, brown auburn eyes opened and his body froze.

Sitting there in a recliner nonchalantly drinking an espresso, was the man he met not to long ago.

Reborn

Tsuna just stared as the man took a long sip from his drink, let out a satisfied sigh with his eyes closed, and smirked.

"What's the matter Dame-Tsuna? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

The addressed man blinked before replying. "I don't see a ghost, but I sure as hell see a burglar. How the hell did you get in here? Are you magic? Are you like a free house-elf like Dobby? Do you know Harry Potter? Am i the chosen one? Can I go to Hogwarts-" Reborn was starting to get annoyed at his charge's rambling (and the fact that he was called an elf) so he gently silenced him by throwing a green boomerang at his target hitting him in the back of the head and back into his hand where it (somehow) turned into a chameleon that crawled in to his sleeve. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Ah~So your more of a Kreacher kind of elf huh?"

The Fedora wearing man pulled out the small lizard once more and turned it into a handgun. "Shut up and listen" He said happily as his happy smile did nothing to hide his killing intent. The brunnet nodded and literally zipped his lips giving him a thumbs up.

"I have ever so graciously took the time out of my busy schedule to tell you the your début shall be tonight in Vongola's Japan headquarters at six o'clock sharp, if you are late by even a millisecond I will bust a cap in your ass.

Tsuna unzipped his lips. "Debut? What do you mean?"

"What I mean my stupid **STUPID** charge, is that before this night ends you shall be known more for than being a delinquent." Reborn smirked

The twenty-four year old was lost in thought. Honestly he agreed to be a model just because, I mean he had just remembered he even agreed to be one when he saw the suit wearing man...but...he hated using that man's money for anything and if he can make enough on his own...and besides...his old lady always said if he just kept fucking around he would end up like the loser everyone said he was and who was he not to prove the old bat wrong...

"...Alright see ya tonight." Though it was spoken casually and his were still half lidded like always, Reborn could still see, hear-no **FEEL** the resolve in his charges voice and eyes. He smirked. "I see you've got spirit."

The taller of the two then stood and made his way to the window opening it and putting one foot on it before turning his head slightly. "Let's see if you've got talent as well." And with that he jumped out.

Tsuna stared at where the weird man was once standing, before sighing and messing up his hair. "...So he was a elf."

When Kyoko walked out of her room in her night-gown and robe, she was surprised to see her friend on the ground twitching with a boomerang like indent in the back of his head. She giggled. It's nice having Tsu-kun back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuna's big break is coming next chapter and a guardian or two shall appear as well!<strong>_

_**Please favorite, review, follow, or whatever~!**_

_**Ciao~!**_


End file.
